Peter Kay's Car Share: Listen to your Heart
by Golden Suze
Summary: [Car Share] Chapter 2: I've now decided to add Christmas into the mix and to show how John and Kayleigh's feelings are about the Christmas party and about them speaking to each other again.
1. Thinking Out Loud

**Seeing how much the Series 2 ending frustrated me and quite a few other fans. I've decided to try my hand at, doing what I would liked to have seen happen in a one-off Christmas special episode.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share - Listen to Your Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"It's that time again, the Golden Hour here on Forever FM. What was the year? Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan were busy falling in love via email in the film You've Got Mail. DVDs first hit the shops in the UK and Dana International was blowing the competition away at the Eurovision Song Contest in Birmingham."_

"1998" John answers without hesitation.

The daily commute to work that morning was another quiet one for John. He wasn't his usual cheery self because he had been hearing rumours from a few colleagues, Kayleigh might be considering handing in her notice to management later that week. Of course he didn't want her to leave and see her ending up unemployed. If he tried to stop her from leaving the store, it was likely to make her believe, he was making every effort he can to run her career. John sighs thoughtfully while he's driving, he knows he's got to try again with her. Show Kayleigh he's deeply sorry for the 'at least I don't live my life in a fairytale' comment he made in the car, the other week and how much he wishes he could take back those words in a heartbeat.

 _Yes' Owner of a Lonely Heart plays as John drives his car past a double billboard which featured a Nigel Farage documentary 'Farage's Britain' as well as an image of a Philip Schofield picture for a new ITV gameshow called 'Yet Another Philip Schofield Gameshow'._

 _"Move yourself_  
 _You always live your life_  
 _Never thinking of the future_  
 _Prove yourself_  
 _You are the move you make_  
 _Take your chances win or loser_

 _See yourself_  
 _You are the steps you take_  
 _You and you, and that's the only way_

 _Shake, shake yourself_  
 _You're every move you make_  
 _So the story goes_

 _Owner of a lonely heart_  
 _Owner of a lonely heart_  
 _Much better than a_  
 _Owner of a broken heart_  
 _Owner of a lonely heart"_

John had already come to the rightful conclusion, Kayleigh was obviously that missing piece in his life, which would enable him to make his life feel a whole lot brighter and worth living for, instead of him living it in a Groundhog Day scenario. She was the only person in his life that brought out the goodness and the best in him. So with that being said, John was willing to wear his heart on his sleeve and step up to the mark, by showing his romantic feelings for Kayleigh. He knows he;s going to be facing the biggest challenge possible, trying to convince her, he was genuinely sorry for the way he behaved to her. She definitely didn't deserve this treatment from him.

Today he had a lot on his plate at work and outside of work; a monthly review to conduct which would take a few hours to complete and a bit of paperwork which he had forgotten to complete yesterday, as well as a band practice session with Jim later that afternoon. There wouldn't be an opportunity for him, to go and look around for Kayleigh on the shop floor. Tomorrow John had nothing whatsoever on his timetable, so he had plenty of time to drive her sister's house and drop off the parcel, which he'd ordered a few days for Kayleigh.

John just needed some time to himself, to rehearse what exactly he wants to tell her. He couldn't very well talk to himself, while he was currently stuck in traffic on the way to work.

 _An advert on the radio: "Oh no, you didn't leave your house keys in the car again did you, Lucy?" "I'm afraid I did, What am I like eh?" "Honey you know what you need?" "Tell me, I'm dying to know." "You need a new bath from Paramount showroom." "Oh that's a great idea."_

John shakes his head, he thinks Forever FM's radio adverts are beginning to go a bit downhill. Kayleigh would be laughing and saying the same thing too, if she was sitting there in the car alongside him. He glances over at the empty seat beside him, with a thoughtful look registered across his face.

 _808's Pacific State plays on the radio_

 **xxx**

That same morning, Mandy's attempts to prize Steve away from his beloved motorbike were proving to be unsuccessful. Not even a bacon butty or her latest Instagram photos, were tempting enough to get him to come back into the house. Honestly she thought her husband should just ride off into the sunset on his bike because his obsession over the bloody thing was getting on her nerves. Every night he was constantly checking on the tyres, to see if there weren't any signs of punctures on the front or the back tyre.

She even had her younger sister to worry about too. Kayleigh had done unthinkable, she had signed up to both Twitter and Facebook. Mandy didn't believe those social network websites were worth the time of day, for sharing your feelings on. She believed it was always better to get your fears and feelings off your chest; when you're with the person, you especially want to tell.

It hadn't taken Mandy too long to guess, Kayleigh had fallen out with someone she fancies at work.

"You going to tell me who he is, Kayleigh or am I going to have to pay him a visit at your workplace." One thing that was understandably clear, Mandy was strongly protective of her sister. She didn't want to see her sister getting her heart broken by some knob head.

"Don't Mandy. I'm already sad enough as it is. I don't need you making it worse for me, by frogmarching yourself into my workplace and kicking him in the nuts. Everyone at work will film it on their phones and post it on YouTube." Kayleigh knew her sister meant well but she didn't want her sister's actions, resulting in her being sacked by Dave Thompson.

"Whoever this bloke is, he needs to accept responsibility for upsetting you Kayleigh. You deserve better than him." Mandy was right, Kayleigh thought. Yet a part of her, was still clinging onto some hope, John might hopefully come to his senses and that they could finally get to share a heart to heart with each other.

The sisters were keeping a close eye on Steve, from the living room window, as he carries out extra repairs to his bike. Mandy was going to be working from home that morning, she had a busy morning ahead of her and was quietly wondering when Kayleigh might get herself ready for work.

"I don't know if I deserve better than him. There's this other guy at work, me and John call him Ted 2, he's cute but I just think he's out of my league." Kayleigh accidentally let it slip out about John's name to her sister. Now she had a bad feeling, her sister would be gunning for John, if she was able to put a face to the name.

"Ted 2, seriously? He must have loved that film enough to name himself after it." Mandy jokes.

"What film?" Kayleigh isn't following what her sister really meant by her comment.

"Never mind." Mandy laughs.

"Get him when he's on his own and ask him out. If he says no then, give it a try with John. Eh who would have thought it, my sister finding herself in a love triangle...it's like something out of Coronation Street." Mandy loved her soaps and when it came to comparing her sister's complicated love life, she couldn't resist bringing up one of the soaps in her comments.

"I'm not asking him because I know the answer I'm going to get, if I did ask him." Kayleigh had considered the option of asking the store's popular trolley collector but she realized he would be probably more interested in showing off his sexy looks than listen to what she wanted to ask him. "You think I've lost the plot don't you?"

"Of course not. Any bloke would be happy to dance the night with you to a Duran Duran song but you'd rather pin your hopes, on this John bloke, who hurt your feelings instead. "

"Something someone told at work when we got a lift back from a staff do, 'make sure I hold onto this one'. I know this might sound mad but I don't want to give hope yet with John. I mean we did nearly kiss when he dropped me off the other week."

"Listen Kayleigh, women nowadays are making blokes work hard to fight for their affections. Make him fight for you and by that I don't mean make him fight for your honour against Ted 2. A dance off would be much better."

"I don't see what's wrong with having a heart-to-heart?" Kayleigh disagrees.

"They don't always go well, when you want them to. Remember Neil my first boyfriend, after I had one with him and guess what happened next, the randy bastard only ran off with my best friend. Last I heard about them, she did the dirty on him with a footballer. Serves him right."

"The same won't happen for me. Unless Rachel at work, is planning to getting her claws into him. Bitch." Kayleigh's mood changes quickly from calm to fuming within the space of 30 seconds. Even Mandy looks surprised by her sister's prediction. So much so, she half changes her mind on the advice she had just given to her sister.

"You know I've got your back, whenever you want to choose to warn her off John." Mandy reminds her, she would be in her sister's corner against Rachel.

"You don't need to tell me Mandy, I know you'd back me up every time." Kayleigh smiles.

Steve eventually joins them in the living room, both his hands were smeared with oil and all over his purple shirt. He also smelt strongly of petrol. "Shouldn't Bridget Jones' here, be getting ready to go to work by now? Don't tell me she's still trying to avoid John."

"How many times I have told you about getting oil on your shirts. Honestly love, you'll be having to wear a bib before long, when you decide to fix your bike again." Mandy huffed, giving her head a shake.

"Oh I might as well show my face at work then." Kayleigh decides to get herself ready properly.

"Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner." Steve smirks knowingly. He recalls having heard a song request on the radio from the other day, while he was cleaning his bike . It hadn't taken him long to put two and two together, by working out that the song request was made by John for Kayleigh. She was obviously completely in the dark about this.

"Ha ha very funny Steve." Kayleigh doesn't look impressed by his rubbish attempt at winding her up. Strangely though, she knows she remembers Elsie mentioning this in work yesterday but of course her Irish colleague wasn't 'saying nothin' as to which colleague/where she had heard this comment from.

Kayleigh finally leaves for work, a few minutes later.

 **xxxx**

 _Groove is in the heart by Deee-lite plays on Forever FM_ as John pulls into the store's car park. Ted 2 is posing for a selfie with two young female admirers. John had learned yesterday that the young man's work experience at the store would come to an end at the end of the week. For the past week, John and the rest of the management team had been trawling through at least 50 applications for the trolley collector vacancy, interviews were scheduled for next week.

He hadn't really spoken to the lad much over the course of his work experience at the shop. John thought the lad was just there to pick up a girlfriend, well it would explain why he occasionally went against the shop's dress code rules, deciding to walk round topless in the car park. Poor Janet from the shop's Pharmacy section; the shop's longest serving employee. She had got the surprise of her life one morning, when she walked in the staff changing room and saw a glimpse of the young man's ass. The poor woman therefore fainted afterwards as a result of this embarrassing incident.

As John got out of the car, the Now 48 CD somehow ended up on the pavement beneath his feet. Luckily there was no scratches or damage to the CD itself. He would still listen to it now and again, just as a helpful way for him to try and take the weight off his shoulders. Sometimes it did the trick, sometimes it didn't.

He was experiencing even more fantasies than usual, which didn't come as a surprise. He could swear fate wasn't willing to give him a break at all. It was constantly telling him to stop living a quiet life and find true happiness before it's too late.

 _The latest fantasy had been of him singing along to Luther Vandross' Never Too Much, like Luther does in the music video._

John eventually entered the building a few moments later. He knew he really wasn't looking forward to another day of getting the piss taken out of him by his team.

Meanwhile Kayleigh herself was not far behind. She was happily chatting to the Alpha Star taxi driver, who had picked up from outside the tram station in the City Centre

The taxi driver's eyes happens to glance at her name badge, while the taxi is stuck in traffic. "Kayleigh."

"Yeah." She wonders where he's going with this, he'd obviously read her name badge.

"They played your song on the radio the other day. Some bloke called John requested it, was what I heard from other taxi drivers. He'd told the radio presenter to say 'Nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner', if that's not a romantic enough way of telling a woman you love her, then I don't know what else is. If it's not you, whoever this Kayleigh is, then I'd say she's a very lucky woman having John in her life right now."

"Yeah I guess she is." Kayleigh said, with tears streaming down her cheeks. It dawns upon her, how everything is making sense now. Why her colleagues had been making every effort possible to drop her the hint and how she frustratingly hadn't worked it out. Of course, this was John's way of telling her he loves her because he knows she loves the Dirty Dancing film and musical. She felt absolutely guilty for letting her frustrations get the better of her.

"Are you okay, love?" The taxi driver notices from his rear view mirror, his passenger is crying her eyes out in the passenger seat. Her runny mascara is the giveaway.

"No, not really." She's not sure, she can face John at work, knowing now she might have lost him for good because she found out too late about the radio request.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Any reviews are welcome**


	2. Perfect Ending

**I originally wanted to set the fanfic over a few days but I've now decided to add Christmas into the mix and to show how John and Kayleigh's feelings about the Christmas party and about them speaking to each other again.**

* * *

 **Peter Kay's Car Share: Listen to your Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Phats and Smalls' Turn Round plays on the radio as John has finished early that afternoon._

He's eager to get practicing as soon as possible, on the new songs he's handwritten for Compendium's next gig. Jim will no doubt end up taking the piss out of him, after he hears the first few lines of the songs and quickly works out that they're mostly ballads. John couldn't be arsed about how Jim will think he's become some sort of unlikely lovestruck guy. As the songs meant a lot to him, all he wanted to do was express his feelings through them. Well wasn't that what Fleetwood Mac members did with the songs off the Rumours album?

 _A street sign with the words 'The Brian Cox Voice Academy of Excellence building' appears briefly, as John's car drives past it._

 _John by chance had seen Kayleigh just before lunchtime because the office department had a clear view of the front of the shop. He found he wasn't able to stop watching her, even while she was dressed up as a penguin. The main reason for why Kayleigh was dressed up like this was because the shop had chosen to promote the last of it's frozen products before the latest stock for the Autumn was due to be delivered into the warehouse, ready for it to be put out onto the shop floor. Seeing her in the costume managed to bring a much needed smile to his face. She looked quite funny but cute, the way she was flapping her costume's flippers and walking around, while she tried to entertain and bring joy to the the customers and their children._

 _What he hadn't known was; that Kayleigh was no longer in the dark anymore about the radio request he_ text _to Forever FM, as his way of declaring his love for her. He was suddenly snapped out his daydream by the sound of her singing the 'Pick up a Penguin' song. John was far from impressed to see his two younger colleagues laughing at her expense. Her singing sounded like a squeaky toy being squeezed in your hand._

 _John's colleagues weren't as stupid as he believed they were. They acknowledged the longing look John was giving while he watched Kayleigh from the office window._

 _"Oh call off the task of helping John find love, looks like he wants to play Mr Penguin to Kayleigh's Miss Penguin." Malcolm, the youngest of the two, cheekily suggests._

 _"Have you two got nothing better to do than to take the piss out of me?"_

 _"We've got faxing and staff letters to type up." Oliver, the other colleague, answers._

 _"On yer bike" John tells them, he's had enough of finding himself being the butt of everyone's jokes._

 _Malcolm and Oliver do as they're told, leaving John alone. However when his back is turned, they exchange a bicycle gesture between each other, referring to the YouTube video featuring John's recent run in with a cyclist._

So John's day at work had certainly been another pretty eventful one but sadly one, which didn't amount to much for him. Every chance he tried to take to speak to Kayleigh, even while he was on the shop floor before lunchtime, were thwarted by her colleagues and customers annoyingly getting in the way. For some reason Dave Thompson had suspiciously ushered him away from view, as the promotion staff including Kayleigh were hitting every corner of the shop, inside and even outside the shop's main entrance doorway. Something fishy was definitely going on, John was sure of it. It wasn't a very Dave Thompson thing to do, ushering one of the management team off the shop floor because normally he would leave them to do whatever they wanted to do during each working day and by that it wasn't so he get them to report back to him regarding staff behaviour.

Jim, John's Compendium band mate and who was a bit of ladies man, is waiting on the front doorstep of his house, for John to come and pick him up in his Fiat. He only lived around 15 minutes away from where John lives. John thought he was a 'lazy-arsed bugger' for not making the effort to get the bus at the end of the street.

When John did eventually turn up, Jim immediately resorts to asking cheeky questions about why he was late.

"You been busy with your bird again John?"

John hadn't heard him properly, what with the volume of the radio being at full blast inside the car. "Come again?"

"I said you and that bird of yours, have you two been getting up close and personal with each other? You should have brought her along with you, so I can meet her at last."

"She's not my bird alright. You know I'm not actually sure what she is right now. I've made myself out to be a right idiot with her."

"Uh oh do I detect, you two have had some trouble in paradise. Something to do with you sending her that radio request on that shit radio station, the other day."

"Christ how many more people know? Everyone in the whole of the UK, Europe even?..." John soon realizes he should have known better; to know the news about his radio request for Kayleigh, would obviously spread like wildfire between the people who know him best.

"Well my mum knows, my sister and brother know, my next door neighbours know..." Jim tells him, with a straight face for once.

"I didn't mean them, you cheeky bugger. Your workmates I bet they've been taking the piss." John's not having any of it.

"What? it's true they do know and...yeah my workmates do happen to know as well. I didn't need to tell them because they'd already worked it out themselves, that it was you." Jim claims he isn't lying, as he's placing a tambourine and other equipment onto the back seat of John's car.

"Christ, that's all I need now. I won't be able to show my face anywhere, without someone asking me 'how's your love life today John?', 'is Kayleigh still the object of your affections?'" John knew he didn't regret texting the radio request one bit but he didn't feel comfortable regarding the thought of him getting further quizzed about his love life, by people he knows.

"Jesus calm down will you. Best not work up sweat over what people will be thinking, I know if it was me I'd be trying my best not to."

John doesn't take long in coming round to the realization, he may be taking things slightly out of proportion. "Are you getting in the car Jeremy Kyle or not? We haven't got all day discussing my love life." John gives Jim an ultimatum, seeing as his friend hadn't bothered to get in the car yet.

"Haha Jeremy Kyle good one." Jim laughs at John's comment as he climbs onto the front passenger seat in the car.

 **xxx**

3 months later

John and Kayleigh still hadn't chosen to address each properly at work, not even while they found themselves in the same room as each other with the rest of the Christmas team. Although there had been the one or two longing glances between the two; looks which suggested the former Car Share companions definitely needed to straighten things out between each other before Christmas at least. Christmas was just around the corner and this year, the Christmas team were intent on pulling out all the stops, to make this year's festive shop campaign the most memorable one yet.

With the festive season fast approaching; John who looks wistful as he was driving to work that morning, couldn't deny the truth which had been staring him in the face over the past few months - him missing Kayleigh more than ever.

 _"It's that time again, it's the Christmas Golden Hour here on Forever FM. What was the Christmas year, East 17 claimed the UK No.1 spot with Stay Another Day. In the film, The Santa Clause, Tim Allen became Santa after a freak accident and..." The Radio DJ's voice was drowned out by the sound of All I Want For Christmas for a few seconds before eventually being sorted. "We're terribly sorry about that."_

"Ohh what a cock up! Someone's gonna find themselves getting a right bloody telling off for being too overexcited." John shares his thoughts on the latest of many cock ups that have been made on the radio station. In the back of his mind, he did start to wonder, seeing as he'd heard Mariah Carey's song for what felt like the 10,000th time, whether it was trying to motivate him into speaking to Kayleigh. This felt even stranger than the time when he was waking up at 1:21am, three nights on the run.

 _John's car drives past_ _a street sign, which shows it's name in clear view, Janet Street Porter Street._

Kayleigh had gone on at least two dates; one with Connor off Deliveries at work because he reminded her of Ed Sheeran and another one with, one of Steve's workmates. Needless to say, both dates turned out to be a major disappointment. Kayleigh's quest for finding love was getting her nowhere. Clearly the signs were telling her, she should reconcile with John once and for all. Whether or not this meant they ended up agreeing to remain friends or agreed to take things slowly, upon taking the first steps into starting a relationship with each other.

Still her love for Christmas gave her a perfect reason to keep smiling and to get in the mood for helping out with decorating different parts of the shop floor with tinsel and other various decorations. She really couldn't wait to make an exciting start on doing this.

"Can't believe you've been avoiding John like the plague for these last 3 months. Honestly if it was me in your situation sis, I'd have something about this straight away and got hold of him while he was alone, told him we're both been behaving like idiots and then waited to see what he would tell me next. " Mandy thought her sister would have jumped at the chance of putting things right with John by now.

"Like that would work. You'd only frighten the life out of him, if you found yourself in my situation." Kayleigh disagrees with her sister.

"I know I may have scared off a few blokes that you've had the hots for in the past but I'm more than happy to hold my hands up now and promise you I'm not going to do the same with this John, whenever I finally meet him. " Mandy gave a reassuring smile, her promise seemed genuine enough.

"Yeah I'll believe it when you show me the evidence first." Kayleigh expressed a frown on her face, she's not entirely convinced by her sister's promise. Despite the fact she wasn't the cleverest of the sisters, Kayleigh knew she could see through Mandy. Of course the most the important thing of all was; Mandy had her back but who was to say, her judging eyes will be watching John like a hawk, no sooner after she's introduced to him.

"You'll see a new me Kayleigh, just to wait and see." Mandy does her typical Northern girly laugh, which from time to time got on Kayleigh's nerves.

 **xxxx**

The Christmas staff do was just a matter of three days away and John was a bit nervous over the thought of having to give a speech on stage along with the rest of the Christmas team including Kayleigh. The team agreed on guaranteeing the party to be a fun and successful one, it all depended on there hopefully being no slanging match between Janine and Elsie. How those two extremely feisty ladies had managed to keep their jobs, continued to baffle John.

 _The Waitresses' Christmas Wrapping plays on the radio. Someone who looks a dead-ringer for Santa drives past John's car, in his Eddie Stobart lorry. Meanwhile at a bus stop nearby, there's a poster advertising a new Channel 5 show 'Noel Edmonds Who Else Were You Expecting?'_

That morning John's spirits were lifted, thanks to a surprising text from Kayleigh, "How are you feeling about your speech at the Xmas Party?...Kayleigh". John chuckled because she made sure he knew the text was from her, by adding her name at the end of the message. He hadn't expected Kayleigh to be the one to want the two of them to get back on speaking terms again. John text back with "I feel like I'm stuck on a 10ft diving board with Tom Daley standing behind me and he's yelling at me to shift myself pronto."

He decided to send another text message, making it pretty clear, he regretted the fact they couldn't get a chance to properly talk to each other during and after each Christmas team meeting they'd attended. He also wanted to know how she was today. "How are you today, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kayleigh didn't reply straight away to either texts, John straight away believes he's foolishly jumped to the wrong conclusions like he always does with most things. However he wasn't to be left disappointed for too long, Kayleigh hadn't quite had second thoughts about texting him back. "I'm fine, thanks for asking John. Means a lot." John smiles like a cute dork while reading her text message. He's suddenly overcome with a rush of joy and admiration for her.

Fingers crossed, they would soon be able to sit down together and share a heart-to-heart talk, which would enable them to get everything off their chest.

 _"Hey Sue, where's Ted?"_

 _"Oh he's busy in his shed."_

 _"He's missing out then."_

 _"Missing out on what Phil?"_

 _"The newest, greatest invention of all time."_

 _"Oooh and what's that?"_

 _"The Garden Shed Wi-Fi greeter. There's no need to open doors anymore. You can lean in and tell the Wi-Fi Greeter who you are, if it recognizes your voice, it lets you into your shed."_

"Bloody world's gone mad with Wi-Fi gadgets nowadays. Before anyone knows it, the next thing there'll be, will be a device that has Game of Thrones or The Walking Dead as your ringtone for your doorbell. " John quietly voices his opinion on this not very impressive radio advert.

Meanwhile Kayleigh's daydreams were slowly resurfacing, after her conversation with John via text message. Things were certainly beginning to look up and reassuring at least, now the former car share companions were finding a suitable way of communicating with each other and John was making the effort of being honest with her again. She thinks crossing her fingers for luck wouldn't be a wise enough thing to do just yet. She was mulling over this because she didn't want to build her hopes up too quickly and then see them eventually being crushed once and for all.

Kayleigh had another thought on her mind, what she was actually going to wear for the Christmas party, hopefully nothing embarrassing like the Reindeer outfit she wore for last year's party. Of course she had to dress appropriately, enough to catch John's attention with whatever Christmas themed outfit she decides to wear. A dress might make her look like she's trying to upstage her female colleagues. Kayleigh knows despite the fact, she may not be the brightest of people, she has to think outside the box for this year's party.

 **xxx**

On the way home on Friday afternoon, John was happily listening to Chris Rea's Driving Home For Christmas off the Now Christmas album, which he'd borrowed off Paul. John was even singing along to the lyrics as well.

 _"It's gonna take some time_  
 _But I'll get there_  
 _Top to toe in tailbacks_  
 _Oh, I got red lights on the run_  
 _But soon there'll be a freeway yeah_  
 _Get my feet on holy ground_

 _So I sing for you_  
 _Though you can't hear me_  
 _When I get through_  
 _And feel you near me_  
 _Driving in my car_  
 _I'm driving home for Christmas_  
 _Driving home for Christmas_  
 _With a thousand memories"_

"What a belter of a song." John gives his verdict on this well known classic Christmas song.

The staff party was tonight; the moment of reckoning had arrived for him, perhaps not just to do with the speech but more to do with him finding the right moment to talk to Kayleigh alone. It just depended on whether she's not drunk, by the time he chooses to grab a few minutes with her. John really didn't know what surprises might occur during the evening, he just hoped luck may play a factor for him and not for anyone else.

Tonight he planned on attending the party, dressed as Buddy from Elf because Ben and Sophie loved the film and also because he enjoyed watching the film himself whenever it was shown on tv around Christmas time. He'd left the costume out on his bed. He didn't fancy wearing the Buddy shoes because he felt his toes would get itchy, if he wore them throughout the party and his management colleagues would most likely tread on them by accident as well.

John starts to wonder what Kayleigh's choice of festive costume might be. He can't resist having this curious feeling of speculating. He hopes she isn't considering wearing that penguin costume again because it would only result in her being the subject of countless jokes between everyone who was attending. The fact they weren't entering the best double act fancy dress competition, was bound to be a bit of a disadvantage for Kayleigh when it came to her choosing what she fancied wearing. Perhaps her sister Mandy might lend her a helping hand.

A worrying thought crossed his mind, he'd nearly forgotten that Ray was coming to the party this evening. No one liked to dance with him at many of the staff dos because his hands always stinked of fish. Anyone he shook hands with him, normally disappeared off to the toilets to wash their hands after their handshake with Ray.

 _A Radio advert for plays on the radio._

 _"Try our finest traditional, fresh, mouthwatering, tastiest, juiciest range of meals from our five star Potterstoned restaurant on Weasley Street. All our Christmas Family meals are now £9.99 until New Year's Day. So don't miss out on the best meals offer you'll get to hear on radio."_

When John arrives home, he caught some unwanted attention from his elderly next door neighbour Doreen, who was making suggestive looks at him. John didn't wish to hang about outside his house for long, so he hurried into his house quickly, leaving his elderly admirer looking confused.

As night fell early on that cold December evening, staff members were arriving for the Christmas party. Dave Thompson, who John honestly believed should swap his job to be a Peter Capaldi professional lookalike, well both were Scottish and both had attack-looking eyebrows, so there was no case of disagreement on this matter. Dave was the first person there, greeting every attendee as well as making sure their smartphones were on silent. Oh he was a fussy man when it came to putting the brakes on members of staff listening to music on their smartphones. John's boss didn't even like selfies being taken at staff dos either, he even went as far as issuing a Selfies ban for the evening. _"Definitely not on my watch._ " Were his words to be precise.

John turns up at the Newberry Hotel/Function Rooms car park around 7pm. His Buddy the Elf costume drew a lot of attention, from those who were arriving at the same time as him. A few laughs could be heard as he entered the building, which slightly annoyed him. He thought it was a bit cheeky of two staff members, who themselves were dressed as god knows what. John couldn't tell what their costumes were. Looked as though the two dimwits had both got dressed in the dark while trying on their costumes, he thought.

He couldn't see any sign of Kayleigh anywhere. Perhaps Elsie had grabbed her for a girly chat somewhere in the building or Ray was making every effort possible to flirt with her, while she had a look of _I think I'm_ _going be sick_ written all over her face. Anyway surely she wouldn't want to miss the chance of standing up on stage with him and the rest of the Christmas team.

"Something the matter John? Don't tell me you're nervous about doing your speech? I thought you were a natural at this." Dave asks him.

"Me? Nervous? Don't be daft Dave. Clever's always been my middle name. By the way you haven't seen Kayleigh around here, have you Dave?" John tries not to look too much at Dave, given how those eyebrows of his are constantly frowning at him.

"No I haven't. To be honest, you know I'm not sure I'd like to see you taking your foot off the pedal tonight because of certain rumours going around the store about you two. Thought you might have known better not to get yourself involved with that wee slow-on-the-uptake former pal of yours."

"What gave you that idea Dave?" John tries to laugh off his suggestion, despite knowing fully well Dave was bloody right. He felt uncomfortable having to listen to Dave insulting Kayleigh. He knows he should defend her honor right at that moment but it was always impossible to do so, when the man was on one his typical mean streaks.

"Well you keep looking over at the door. Now don't go giving me excuses now John. I just would like to know your mind isn't going to be elsewhere while you're giving your speech." The fact Dave wouldn't leave him alone for one minute, was beginning to make John feel more fed up. Honestly since his boss returned to work after his triple bypass, Dave had been talking more shite than ever and his attitude towards everyone wasn't very unprofessional.

"You make it sound like you're expecting me to read off an autocue Dave." John tells him.

"Now isn't the time for joking around John." Dave said with a very serious look. It took another minute or so before his grumpy boss finally walked away and left John alone. John rolled his eyes in annoyance as soon as Dave turned his back to him.

 **xxx**

The speech was well received and was enough to get Dave off his back. The only downside happened to be Kayleigh, who was still a no-show at the Christmas party. It didn't make any sense whatsoever for her to miss out on the celebrations. John had nobody properly to talk to. Most of management were busy strutting their stuff on the dancefloor while he watched from the mini bar. When the coast was clear, he chose to sneak outside for some much needed fresh air.

The exact moment he stepped outside into the Hotel's car park, John was greeted by a waiting Kayleigh. She looked absolutely stunning in her Belle dress from Beauty and the Beast.

"What time do you call this. You missed my speech Kayleigh." John reminds her.

"Oh Merry Christmas to you too Jonathan." She thought he was behaving a bit too cheeky with her.

"You missed my big speech in there. I was counting on you to stand on stage with me."

"No I didn't. I heard every word. Thought I better stand at the back of the room. I could hear you from 10 miles because of how you sound like on a microphone. Thought you sounded a bit like Aslan" She smiles beautifully and comfortably as she speaks.

"Oh charming." John says. At first he isn't sure he appreciates her opinion of what she thinks he sounds like while using a microphone but then he starts to see the funnier side of this. Out of nowhere the two former Car Share pals burst out laughing together simultaneously.

"I'm sorry I didn't come up to the stage. Wouldn't have been right for the focus being put on me instead of you." Kayleigh hoped he might understand her reasons for not joining him on stage.

"Apology accepted." John felt she didn't owe him an apology, he had already accepted her decision, to listen to his speech from the back of the room.

John and Kayleigh exchanged a longing look as soon as they heard The Power of Love being played loudly inside the building behind them. Maybe it was her dress, maybe it was his feelings for her growing stronger or maybe it was to do with the fact, he knows Kayleigh is the only person in his life that can make the happiest, he's ever felt for so many years. John doesn't want them to be friends anymore, all he wants now, is for Kayleigh to become his girlfriend.

 _Dreams are like angels_  
 _They keep bad at bay_  
 _Love is the light_  
 _Scaring darkness away_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_  
 _A force from above_  
 _Cleaning my soul_  
 _Flame on burn desire_  
 _Love with tongues of fire_  
 _Purge the soul_  
 _Make love your goal_

He walks her over to where he parked his Fiat, the two of them don't waste any time in getting into it.

"Aww you do look adorable in your outfit." She thinks the pointy hat doesn't suit him but the green coat and the yellow stockings look good on him.

"Thanks. I think you look amazing in yours. You look like you're a Hollywood actress." He just came straight out and responded with a kind compliment of his own.

John's surprising compliment touched her heart. Kayleigh really hadn't expected him to let his guard down, while they were beginning to open up more with each other. "I know about the dedication on the radio you wanted me to hear. It made me realize how sorry I felt, for saying I was getting out of your life. When I got back to Our Mandy's, I actually hated myself for what I said because I know I didn't mean it."

"Wow..." John's speechless once he takes on board every thing she's told him. Kayleigh's known for three months about the radio dedication and yet she hadn't said a word to him during that time that she knew.

"Taxi driver brought it up one morning before he dropped me off at work. He saw my name badge, said about hearing the song on the radio and the name of the person who requested it. Didn't take me long to put two and two together after that." She reveals it was very easy to work it all out.

"Does this I'm forgiven for then?" John asks.

"Of course you are. You might frustrate the hell out of me sometimes Jonathan but at the end of the day, what's the point in making us both feel more unhappy, if we don't forgive each other for the mistakes we've made." She shows she's truthful with her response.

"That is hardcore." John's further speechless as well as impressed by her complete honesty.

"I know. I've had it from all corners with our Mandy and Steve butting in whenever he feels like with his suggestions."

"She's your sister, she obviously doesn't want to see you getting your heart broken." John can see why Kayleigh's sister is protective of her.

"I know." She agrees.

"Anyway I suppose I should tell this now before someone interrupts us..." John feels they can't skip around the topic any longer, they need to get matters out in the open.

"What?" Kayleigh sits more forward in the car. She senses he's about to tell her something very important.

"I've missed us having a laugh together, sharing our love of music and telling each other things we wouldn't tell anyone else..."

"You mean us bitching about Elsie and Ray?" She describes it better than him.

"Well yeah...you put it like that. Most of all Kayleigh, I've been missing you very much." He can't take his eyes off her.

"What you trying say John?" Kayleigh can't contain her impending excitement. She can tell he's dying to tell her what she thinks he's going to say.

"You were right all along, I do love you Kayleigh Kitson...very much. It's just taken me all this time for me to wake up and see the truth staring me in the face." It comes as a huge relief to get this confession off his chest.

"Oh John! John! John!" She squeals with delight, throwing her arms up in the air. She nearly accidentally knocks him in the face with her left hand as a result.

"Careful...Christ calm down before someone hears you. We'll have a bloody crowd next outside the car, led by Elsie, monitoring every movement we make." John gestures for her, to keep calm and quiet.

"Sorry. You know what I can get like when I get excited. I start doing my best party arm dances. " She can't help laughing. She understands he doesn't want them to attract attention from their colleagues just yet.

 _"Candlelight and soul forever_  
 _A dream of me and you together_  
 _Say you believe it, say you believe it_  
 _Free your mind of doubt and danger_  
 _Be for real don't be a stranger_  
 _We can achieve it, we can achieve it_

"I know I may not look anything like Beast to your Belle but I reckon my Buddy the Elf's the next best thing. What do you reckon Kayleigh?" John checks with her, to see what she thinks of his suggestion.

"Who's Buddy the Elfnwhen he's at home?" She asks with a frowning look.

"Are you kidding? This, what my costume is. Blimey haven't you ever watched the Elf movie on DVD or on the telly?" John couldn't believe she hadn't heard of the character before.

"Yeah I think may have done. By the way I think Pudsey..." She pronounces the name wrong which John quickly corrects her on.

"Buddy." John says as his eyes glance out at the illuminated scenery around the car park. The hotel had really gone to town on the Christmas decorations.

"Oh yeah Buddy. He definitely wins hands down over Beast." She looks more than happy to confirm this, the tears of joy are the giveaway.

John returns his attention back to her. He soon spots a tear streaming down her cheek and obligingly wipes it away. Kayleigh tries to remain calm, as she places her hand across his, for a few moments. She then makes the first move, showing her eagerness to move in for the kiss. John follows her lead seconds later, by placing his arm around her waist, no sooner after she put hers around the back of his neck. John dips his head towards her slowly and reassuringly. As their lips met and touched, their first kiss reveals a few surprises.

 _Get it on, get it on_  
 _Cause tonight is the night_  
 _That 2 become 1_

 _I need some love like I never needed love before_  
 _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_  
 _I had a little love now I'm back for more_  
 _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_  
 _Set your spirit free_  
 _It's the only way to be"_

That it's a sweet and tender kiss. John's hand stays in the same position as does Kayleigh's hand. Any last minute nerves they had, now wasn't evident at all in their body language. Also both were pretty good kissers. John's pointy hat unexpectedly bends down and starts tickling Kayleigh's left cheek. She pulls away first, doing what she does best, giggling like a naughty schoolgirl.

"Looks like this hat's got a mind of it's own." John cheekily remarks.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Kayleigh agrees with him.

"Best take it off before it has any more ideas." John chuckles, as he throws it onto the back seat.

Kayleigh's suddenly holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads.

"Where did you get that from?" John asks, a look of surprise registered on his face.

"Magic John." She's tight-lipped, not willing to reveal where she got it from.

"That's magic" John does his best Paul Daniels impression. They both nail their moment of laughter at the same time as each other. Kayleigh thinks his impression is spot on. "Me, Mum and my Nana use to love watching him on Wipeout." Kayleigh smiles, as she listens to his brief story.

"Oh I loved him on Celebrity Wife Swap with Vanessa Feltz." Kayleigh admits.

 _Two loved up guests dressed as snowmen appear in the background. They too seem to be in the mood for some naughty shenanigans._

"Anyway Jonathan, I believe you owe me a kiss underneath this mistletoe." Kayleigh reminds him.

"Oh come here then." John smiles lovingly at her. John and Kayleigh soon pick up where they left off with their kiss. They put as much effort as possible into their second kiss, which became more than a normal festive kiss, couples and crushes usually shared underneath the mistletoe. Once they pulled away for air, Kayleigh cupped John's face with her hands.

"Just as imagined, our first kiss would be." Kayleigh says excitedly.

"Me too." John's face is radiated with happiness.

"Do you think we should go back in there and show our faces?" Kayleigh thinks it might be rude of them, to avoid the rest of the guests.

"Bollocks to that. I've done my bit with my speech. Fancy coming back to mine insteas. Maybe we can have a karaoke party of our own instead. We could put on a bit of Abba and my Now Christmas CD." John doesn't care, he'd rather get away from Dave Thompson as quickly as possible, after the way he spoke about Kayleigh earlier in the evening.

"I think I like your idea more. Drive on John before Dave starts breathing down on your car like Smaug." Kayleigh encourages him to take her back to his house. John takes note and starts the engine. The Fiat speeds away from the car park like a Formula One car.

Snow falls throughout the air, as Kayleigh stares out the window.

"Me and you are so having a snow fight in the morning." Kayleigh jokingly warns him, he better start watching his back tomorrow morning.

"Why do you want us to create the Last Christmas music video? You might be surprised to hear this, I'm actually the ultimate champion at snow fights. Just ask Our Paul." John tries to put her off the idea.

" Oh, I'm not changing my mind. Bring it on. ""She giggles, winking her eye at him. She gives him a cute kiss on his left cheek, as if to say 'you're so losing your snowball fight champion status in the morning'.

 **The End**

 **Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
